Snowfall
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: Snow… It holds memories for the twins. Frozen works of art made by kids outside of their bubble, But what if the one girl that tried to crash the gate to their hearts reappears?
1. Chapter 1

Snowfall

By: Starwolf Magic

Summery: Snow… It holds memories for the twins. Frozen works of art made by kids outside of their bubble, But what if the one girl that tried to crash the gate to their hearts reappears?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's note: This chapter was changed slightly and I would also like to say thank you to my new Beta Reader Kinllover!

"Hey! You want to make a snowman with me?" a little dark haired girl happily asked a pair of read-headed twins sitting on a bench.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" questioned one of them.

"To both of you silly!" She giggled.

"There is nobody here named 'Both of you'." stated the other.

"Ok then. I am talking to Hikaru and Kaoru." She stated with a smile.

"Oh really? Which of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?" They spoke together.

"Well… I think.. You're Hikaru.." She said almost nervously pointing to Kaoru.

"You guessed wrong.." They stated together looking sad.

"I'm so sorry! …Please don't cry!" She said, alarmed by the saddened eyes of the boys. She was on the verge of tears herself just for guessing wrong.

Kaoru blinked as the bell sounding the end of class pulled him mind away from the memory. He felt eyes on him for a moment, but that soon passed. He looked around to try and catch the person. However, he saw no one but Hikaru and Haruhi looking at him somewhat confused.

"Something up, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. It wasn't like his brother to look around searching for something.

"I felt eyes on me a moment ago." Kaoru murmured feeling the eyes once more on him. His own eyes narrowed as he attempted to pinpoint where they were gazing at him from. A moment later the feeling was gone and a girl walked up to Haruhi. Kaoru blinked as he realized who she was. Umeko Minako, heiress of the Minako Corporation. She had long dark gray hair that stopped at the middle of her back, and dark gray eyes. She wore the puffy yellow dress that all the girls in the school did. She blended is rather well.

"Fujioka-san." She said softly, "Have you finished your assignment for our Human Relations class?"

"Yes I have. I just need to have Tamaki-sempai read over my essay and sign it. Have you finished yours yet?"

"The essay, yes… But seeing as Sensei caught me drawing in class… He added a picture to be drawn as well for mine. And I am nearly done with that." She smiled.

"Who did you chose?" Haruhi asked curiously, Hikaru and Kaoru watched in silence as the two spoke completely ignoring them. Umeko smiled.

"I can't tell you." she replied.

"Why not? It isn't me is it?" Haruhi laughed as she spoke.

"Well… It would be hard to explain. There are a pair of ears in this class that is not aloud to know of it until the picture is finished." she stated. The twins looked around to see that there were still several people in the classroom. They turned back to the girls as Haruhi laughed.

"Fair enough. You know… I don't think I have ever seen you come to the Host Club. I know that there are many girls that haven't yet… Why don't you stop by?"

The twins grinned at that. Now that Haruhi had pointed it out they agreed with her.

"Yes, you should come by today." Hikaru stated.

"You will defiantly enjoy it." Kaoru grinned.

Umeko looked between the three of them and then smiled at Haruhi. She nodded. "Alright. Third floor, Music Room Three?" At the nod from the three hosts she had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Will I see you there?"

"Yes." The three said at the same time. This caused the girl to giggle.

"See you there then!" She said as she headed out of the classroom. Quietly they watched her go.

"Finally she's gone." Quipped a snobby female voice. The three of them looked towards a group of girls. They were Tamaki's guests. "At least she won't be in this school for long. I heard the Minako Corporation is going bankrupt."

"Yeah. She'll be nothing more then a commoner." Sneered another. All of the girls laughed as they left the classroom as well making fun of the girl.

"Well…That wasn't very nice." Hikaru muttered. Kaoru and Haruhi nodded. Silently they headed off to the club room.

"So Haruhi…" Kaoru started to say.

"…What is this assignment…" Hikaru continued.

"…For your Human Relations Class?" They asked together.

Haruhi smiled at them. "We had to look at someone and write an essay about them. Our subject is not to know about it until we approach them with the essay and assignment paper. The subject is then to read over the essay and sign the bottom of the paper to show that we actually got their approval."

The twins blinked and looked at each other.

"Why did you choose Tono?" Hikaru asked.

"We know you are dating and all but really… why him?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well… The thing is we have to be around them as we write and frankly he is one of the most oblivious men I have ever met. So it was easy to do. I couldn't write about either of you because you always look over my shoulders. Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai already graduated so they are out. Kyoya-Sempai… Knows about -EVERYTHING- that goes on in this school. He would notice if I was writing about him." As she pointed everything out they had arrived at the club room. The twins grinned at her points and they entered the room laughing.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki seemed to sing her name as he all but pounced on the poor cross dressing girl. He glompped her and spun her around happily.

"Ack! T-Tamaki-Sempai! Let go! Can't breath!" She attempted to gasp for air but couldn't get out of the king's grasp. The twins attempted to help her out of Tamaki's grasp. Only Kyoya seemed to notice Umeko slip in holding a black folder and closing the door quietly. He made his way over to her and bowed.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Miss." Kyoya said causing the flailing group to pause and look at the door. She smiled up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank-" Her words were cut of as Tamaki went into 'prince mode' startling her. She pressed herself to the door in fright. Kyoya arched a brow at this and jotted something down in his book. Tamaki blinked as Haruhi and the twins watched. A moment later the twins burst into laughter. Tamaki hadn't even said anything.

"Guess you aren't her type, Tono!" Hikaru laughed.

"…But.. I… I didn't mean to frighten her…" Tamaki murmured as he retreated into a dark depressed corner to cultivate mushrooms. Umeko blinked.

"Don't worry about him, Minako-san. He'll bounce back." Haruhi laughed. "He always does."

"If… If you are sure… Fujioka-san." She murmured before smiling at Haruhi. "I know I am a bit early."

"Oh it's not a problem. Here let me introduce you to everyone!" She took one of the girl's hands and led her to the main couch. All of the guys gathered around. "This is Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai. They come over from the college when they can. Also known in the club as our Strong silent type and our Boy-Lolita type respectfully." The two in question smiled at her. Honey offered Umeko some cake, to which she politely refused. "Kyoya-Sempai, our Cool type and also the clubs vice-president. Tamaki-Sempai our prince type and the club's president. And finally Hikaru and Kaoru our Little Devil type."

She smiled at each as they were mentioned. Her blush deepened a bit when the twins were mentioned. Only Kyoya noticed that.

"You forgot yourself, Haruhi. Our Natural type." Kyoya stated causing Haruhi to blush and laugh quietly.

"Anyway, Everyone, this is Umeko Minako. A friend from my Human relations class. I invited her here as a guest." Haruhi smiled.

"Ah! So which type would you like to request?" Stated Tamaki, appearing out of nowhere and startling Umeko once more. The poor girl leaped off the couch away from the tall blond, clutching the folder in her hands to her chest and backing into the twins. The said twins gently put a hand each on her shoulders.

"Come on, Tono…" Hikaru started to say.

"…Stop scaring her." Kaoru finished.

"Um.. I… Would like to request Fujioka-san for now… If that is ok." She said softly. She was painfully aware of the twin pairs of golden eyes watching her. Haruhi smiled.

"Its not a problem at all. By the way…" Haruhi stated then narrowed her eyes slightly. "Isn't that the folder for our Human Resources class?" At the girls nod, she smiled. "I am guessing your subject is one of the hosts that isn't me?" Another nod was the answer along with a deep blush. "Great! We can get this part of the assignment out of the way. Did you finish that picture yet?"

"Yes." Umeko finally voiced.

"Perfect." Haruhi opened her bag and took out a pair of papers. She pulled Tamaki onto the couch in a sitting position leaving the other end opened for Umeko and her subject. Umeko sad down next to Haruhi quietly as the female host handed one of the papers to Tamaki. He read it over in understanding then passed it around to the others to read. "Here. You have to read this and then sign the bottom to show you read it. Don't you dare go correcting anything." She handed him her essay. "Warning. It is blunt and brutally honest."

It was true as Tamaki slowly read it over. He went from happy to depressed to happy again. This change seemed to repeat itself a lot as he read. Haruhi turned to the girl next to her.

"Who did you choose?" Inquired Haruhi.

"…Kaoru-san…" Umeko murmured.

The twins looked at each other and Hikaru sat next to her and she took out her essay. She held out the paper to Kaoru rather then over to Hikaru, shocking everyone in the room. This made the twins grin. Kaoru took the paper as he traded places with his brother to read it.

"Kyoya." Tamaki muttered. "May I borrow your pen?" The pen was handed over and Tamaki signed the paper. He then passed it down to Kaoru. The moment he finished reading it he signed it. Both boys handed the essays back. Umeko, however, traded the essay with a picture. It caught Kaoru off guard. The only bit of color in the picture was the eyes and that drew him in. It was a well detailed picture of himself. The eyes looked lifelike with the color.

"Wow." It was the only thing he could say about it. The other hosts gathered around to look at it and they agreed with Kaoru. The younger twin turned it over and signed a corner before handing it back to her. She carefully put it back into her folder and then hugged the folder once more to her chest. The twins grinned devilishly at her. She didn't notice.

"Can you draw another one?" Hikaru asked. She looked up at him and blinked.

"Yeah. Would you draw another one?" Kaoru asked.

"I want one too!" Honey said happily.

Kyoya smirked as he went into business mode. "It could be interesting. If our guests got wind of it, they might want a portrait of their favorite host. At a decent price of coarse."

Umeko's blush deepened, if such a thing was possible. "I… I don't have my paper or pencils with me…" She murmured. She heard the flick of a cell phone and looked towards Kyoya. Was he really having materials brought here for her? "You.. Really! You don't have to do that! I can just-" She cut herself off as Kyoya finished his order and snapped his phone closed. She looked at the folder in her hands. This was something she wasn't used to.

"You really didn't have to do that…" She murmured

"The happiness of our guests is our top priority." Kyoya replied smoothly.

A couple of hours later she had several requests from other girls for one host or another as they had watched her start off with the Hitachiin brothers first. She had worked her way around the room with all the hosts except Tamaki. His guests wouldn't let her come near him. She didn't push it but opted to look from a distance as she drew him. When the last of the guests left, Umeko stalked right up to Tamaki ordered him to sit and look her in the eyes. Startled, he did as told. She sat down next to him and carefully colored in the eyes of her final picture. As with the others she signed it, handed it to him, got up walked over to the supplies Kyoya had ordered for her and packed things away. She figured she'd leave them here since she had paper and pencils at home she would be able to work on the requests then.

"Please enjoy your pictures." She said as she bowed to them all, holding her folder once more. "See you all tomorrow." She headed out of the room as everyone bid her farewell. Tomorrow was bound to be interesting.

Author's Note #2:

Welcome to the end of the first chapter. Please read and review! I love reviews! They encourage me to write! This is my first Ouran fanfic so please be kind. I am torn between making this a Kaoru x OC, Hikaru x OC or a Twins x OC. Or I may go off the wall and pair the OC with one of the other hosts that isn't Tamaki or Honey. What do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

Snowfall

By: Starwolf Magic

Disc: I do not own Ouran…

Author's note: If you haven't guessed yet… this is roughly based on the end of the anime and parts of the manga. I don't want this story to last for too many chapters… I am shooting for about 5-10 chapters. Each being about 2,000 words or more. Wish me luck! And thank you to my beta reader Kinllover!

Also note that I dislike Tamaki… But.. I am trying to be nice. .

Haruhi was the first one to enter the homeroom that morning, or so she thought. She looked around and saw Umeko at her desk putting on her makeup. She went to sit in her seat, knowing that the quiet girl didn't notice her yet, glanced towards her once more and froze. With wide shocked eyes she gazed at the girl.

"Haruhi!" The Hitachiin brothers called out to her as they entered. Umeko was just finishing her make up and putting it away as a startled Haruhi looked at the twins.

"Something wrong, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"…No. Its nothing. " She muttered as she settled in her chair. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

The day went by uneventful. Haruhi walked in silence to the club room. She couldn't get what she saw that morning out of her head. The twins walked with her just as silent, curiosity eating away at them as to why their friend was so quiet.

"Fujioka-san!" Haruhi and the twins jumped and turned to the voice. The twins smiled as Umeko ran up to them. Haruhi looked at her in concern. She smiled brightly at the three of them, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you heading to your club now?" She asked. They all nodded, in her hands she held a portfolio. She held it a bit closer. "May I walk with you?" Her blush became more pronounced with her words. The twins grinned, linked their arms with hers and all but dragged her off towards the club room in reply. Haruhi followed quietly. Something wasn't right.

When the group got there, Kyoya had her art supplies ready for her. Did this mean she was part of the club? Umeko was confused about it, but she didn't voice it. She managed to slide out of the twins' grasp and wandered over to the supplies, Kyoya stood there waiting for her.

"Miss Minako," He said nodding slightly to her. "On behalf of our king and the club I would like to offer you membership to the club, not as a guest or host, but as our artist. I have looked into your previous artwork and you some decent talent. I will give you free reign to draw as you wish to. However I will be selling your work. I will decide the prices for the pictures of our hosts that our guests will want."

Her eyes widened. Sure he would be selling her work to the guests… But, she would be able to have free reign over her skills! This sounded wonderful to her. She didn't know the other hosts had gathered around as Kyoya spoke, she was too excited to notice them. "I… I'd be honored!" She squeaked happily.

Tamaki stepped forward, took her hand in his startling her, brought her hand to his lips, and gently brushed a princely kiss to the back of it. "Welcome, sweet princess, to the Host Club." He said in his overly charming way. She was blushing, as she managed to slip her hand away from Tamaki's. Umeko smiled nervously at the Host Club King. A moment later she turned to Kyoya once more and handed him her portfolio.

"There were the requests from yesterday. I think the girls can pick them up from you and you can charge what you wish for them. Their names and request are attached to each picture with a paperclip." She told him. He nodded at her. She continued, "I think I'll set up over by the far window." She smiled at the Shadow King, gathered several books of paper, drawing pencils and pens, and the box of colors, before heading off to the far window and did just as she said she would. Kyoya watched her go with a frown.

"Kyoya-Sempai?" Haruhi murmured once the other hosts scattered around the room to their respective places. Kyoya looked at the female host in question. "Did you notice?"

"I have. But it is best to wait until she says something. You cannot force her to tell us." He replied to her as both of them watched their new artist. Haruhi nodded, and then headed off to get the refreshments ready for their guests. Kyoya opened his laptop and started to type. Something wasn't right.

For most of the club time, Umeko spent her time gazing out of the window drawing what she saw. The girls seemed intimidated by her, either that or they just didn't want to bother her. They went to Kyoya with their drawing requests. One girl; however, was brave. She walked over to Umeko and spoke softly to her. The artist giggled softly, turned to a new page in her book, got up and followed the girl over to where the twins were. They didn't notice one of their girls had gone missing. Nor did they notice Umeko when she sat next to the other girls. The twins were too wrapped up in their act to notice. When their faces were inches apart Umeko spoke.

"Hold that pose." Umeko stated suddenly.

The boys froze their eyes wide and a blush ran across both of their faces. Their eyes turned towards Umeko who was scribbling swiftly in the drawing book. She looked up at them every now and again as she drew them, a blush on her own cheeks. Kaoru looked towards her the moment she looked at them. He blinked as she frowned, stood up and knelt before them. Everything seemed to happen quickly at that point. She touched his face gently moving it back to look up at his brother. His eyes stayed on her but he felt his brother's eyes on him.

She had moved back to her place on the couch with the other girls when Kaoru's eyes widened with realization, with how close his brother held him. He was positive that Hikaru had felt the shiver that ran through him at her touch, and felt how hard his heart pounded because of it. He turned his eyes back to Hikaru and saw that his thoughts had been right. Kaoru's blush deepened a bit. He closed his eyes the moment Hikaru rested his forehead against his.

The girls made and 'awe' noise at the sight. Umeko smiled at the brothers. In a way she envied them. But she wasn't about to let them know it. It was bad enough that they knew she liked them. Why else would she have chosen Kaoru for her subject for that assignment?

"You can pick up your picture with Kyoya-Sempai once it is done. Did you want it colored?" She asked the girl softly. The girl shook her head in the negative. Umeko nodded. "I'll go finish the details then." She smiled at the girl then looked at the twins, they were watching her. That caused her to blush deeply once more before she scurried off to the far window once more.

It didn't take much time for her to finish the picture before she walked over to Kyoya. She handed him several pictures. He looked through them and nodded. She then handed over the one of the brothers and he arched a brow.

"A guest of the twins asked me for it. I told her she could pick it up from you." She explained to him. He nodded. She headed back to her place by the window, but felt a bit uneasy with Kyoya's eyes upon her. Vaguely she wondered just how much the man knew. She gathered all of her supplies before heading back to where the club kept her things, she had seen Haruhi put them away yesterday. When she finished she turned to see Honey watching her. He was adorable! She couldn't get over that. He smiled up at her.

"Do you wanna hold Usa-Chan? You look like you need to." Honey asked.

She blinked at him, smiled and replied, "No thank you, Honey-Sempai. I should be heading home. …..It isn't good if I am late." She knew he caught her hesitation as she moved around him and towards Kyoya.

Kyoya held out her portfolio to her. She accepted it with thanks, noting that her new requests were inside, and before anyone could say goodbye she slipped out of the club room and was gone for the day.

"Does she hate us?" Tamaki asked, worried.

"No. She likes it here." Hikaru stated. "I saw her smiling by the window as she drew whatever she saw."

"Yeah. She was smiling yesterday when she drew us. And when she drew Hikaru and I at the end." Kaoru stated.

"Don't worry about it Tamaki." Kyoya said firmly closing the book on the subject.

Haruhi entered the classroom early the next morning and looked around. She frowned. Umeko wasn't there. Silently she sat in her seat. She didn't respond when the twins called out to her. 'Is she late today?' she thought to herself. Time flew by so fast that Haruhi didn't even know that school had ended for the day. She was then poked.

"Hikaru." She stated suddenly. The boy to her left stiffened. "Poke me again and you will lose that pencil." A moment later she growled. "The same goes for you Kaoru."

The twins snickered.

"At least you responded to us." Hikaru stated.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned.

"She didn't show up today." Haruhi murmured, concern laced her voice. The boys looked towards the quiet artist's desk. It had been empty all day.

"Sick day?" Kaoru reasoned.

"Kaoru… You and Hikaru have seen her up close. Haven't you noticed?" Haruhi questioned them as they headed to the club room.

"You mean the painfully obvious thick make up on her face and neck?" Hikaru asked. He had noticed but didn't want to think about what it could have been.

"Yeah. Yesterday morning I saw her covering up a bruise." Haruhi confirmed what the twins had hoped it wasn't. They had talked about it at home for the last two days. However, with this information, Hikaru and Kaoru went silent.

When they entered the club room they saw a man handing over Umeko's portfolio. "Lady Umeko sends her apologies for not being able to attend the club today, as she is unwell. Everything in her portfolio is finished and she has asked me to bring the new requests to her once the club's activities are done for the day." The man said loud enough for the club to hear.

Kyoya nodded. "The club will be finished in about four hours. Return then and you will have the new ones."

The man bowed and left the room.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki called out. "He said she is unwell… Maybe we should go see her?"

"I would not advise that Tamaki. It is best we let her rest for today and visit her tomorrow if she still has not come to school." Kyoya responded. Tamaki instantly agreed and the club went on as normal.

Later that evening Hikaru and Kaoru entered their mother's office. It had been a while since they had seen her and they wanted to say hello.

"Yamato, I still don't understand why you sent your entire design team to me." Their mother stated. She wasn't holding a phone nor did she have her headset on.

"You were able to employ them all, right?" came the worn and worried voice of a man over the speaker phone. The boys blinked.

"Yes. I was. But I don't understand. Minako Corporations is doing well… isn't it?" She responded. She arched a brow at her sons as they stayed to hear the conversation. Both of them looked concerned.

"Not since I remarried…" came the soft reply. A rage filled shout sounded in the background, followed rather quickly by a cry of pain. "Yuzuha.. I have one more favor I must ask of you."

"Yamato…. What was that?" She questioned.

"Can you take my daughter in? This house isn't safe for her." The man spoke completely ignoring her question.

"How long has this been happening, Yamato? How long has you wife been doing this to her? Has she done this to you?" The questions from Mrs. Hitachiin were aggressive and angered.

There was hesitation on the other end. "…Three years, for Umeko… Four for me…" The man admitted reluctantly.

"Neither of you can stay there any more!" Yuzuha snapped suddenly.

"I don't have a choice! I'll go down defending my company from this woman! But my daughter… Umeko needs a stable environment. She-" Yamato was saying.

"Is this why she didn't come to school today?" Kaoru cut in, cutting the man off.

"…Yes." came the sad reply. Yuzuha looked at her sons in surprise. She watched them grow upset, glare at the phone, and silently storm from the room.

"My sons befriended your daughter two days ago. They are worried. When will your wife be out of the house?" She asked.

"Tomorrow while Umeko is at school." he responded. "Why?"

"I will send movers over to your estate tomorrow to collect her things, your things, you, and any staff that is loyal only to you and bring you here. My husband will be home soon and I will tell him what is going on. Tomorrow, your daughter will come home with my sons." She stated, laying out everything.

"You are not giving me much of a choice but to come are you?" He asked in a half joking voice.

"No I am not. You were always good to have around weather you were sober or drunk. Heaven knows you will need drinking buddies after all this is over." She stated as her husband quietly entered.

"You are right. I will need them. I thank you again for taking my daughter in… as well as myself, Yuzuha. Though as for staff loyal only to me, we have one butler. He listens only to Umeko." Yamato stated.

Yuzuha looked at her husband, her eyes silently telling him she'd explain. "Inform him then and tell Umeko. Then from tomorrow and onward.. Your life will get better. We will get you a divorce, and a new girlfriend… a -FRIENDLY- one that is, and restart your company. Try to get some form of rest my friend. After you check on your daughter."

"I will. I wish you both and your sons a good night." Yamato Minako said softly as he hung up.

Later that evening, Umeko laid in her bed, a dull ache was felt all over her body. She was glad she had finished the picture requests before her step-mother had 'called' for her. Her dad did bring some good news to her night, however. They were moving in with the Hitachiin family tomorrow! She just hoped that Hikaru and Kaoru didn't make a big fuss about the situation in the morning. She didn't want to be fussed over. Though at the thought of the younger Hitachiin brother, she smiled softly and closed her eyes.

Her mind brought back a memory from long ago as she drifted to sleep.

_"Hey! You want to make a snowman with me?" a little dark haired girl happily asked a pair of read-headed twins sitting on a bench._

_"Which one of us are you talking to?" questioned one of them._

_"To both of you silly!" She giggled._

_"There is nobody here named 'Both of you'." stated the other._

_"Ok then. I am talking to Hikaru and Kaoru." She stated with a smile._

_"Oh really? Which of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?" They spoke together._

_"Well… I think.. You're Hikaru.." She said almost nervously pointing to Kaoru._

_"You guessed wrong.." They stated together looking sad._

_"I'm so sorry! …Please don't cry!" She said, alarmed by the saddened eyes of the boys. She was on the verge of tears herself just for guessing wrong. A moment later she ran from them, as she burst into tears, unaware of the twins that cried silently as they watched her run away._

_Welcome to the end of Chapter 2! Hope you all like it so far! I have a tendency to… err… torture my OCs. To me I find a troubled character has a better happy ending. And to answer a question Umeko is half canon (little girl in the snow) half OC. Please be kind to her. :3 …OH! And please review! I like reviews! Flames I toss into the bonfire outback. I roast marshmallows on it._


	3. Chapter 3

Snowfall

By: Starwolf Magic

Disc: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club…. No matter how much I wish I did. . I do however own the mass amount of OCs that are about to be introduced in this chapter and the next!

A/N #1: Thank you to my wonderful Beta reader! Roasted Toasted Marshmallows for Kinllover! XD and anyone that gives me a good review!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Memories_

The light filtered in through the curtains and struck a sleeping face. The face grimaced and turned from the light. Slowly dark gray eyes opened.

Umeko ached. She didn't want to go to school today but knew she had to. Silently she got up and got ready for the day. Today was the last day in this house.

'No more pain.' She thought to herself as she washed, dressed and put on her makeup to cover the various bruises she had. It didn't take her very long to get ready. She grabbed her portfolio, school bag and made her way down to the kitchen. She made not a sound as she took something to tie her over till lunch and headed to the front door.

"Good morning!" A pair of familiar voices called out to her the moment she opened the door. She fell back from fright and looked up at two pairs of crystal blue eyes. Long light gray bangs framed the near identical faces that grinned at her like Cheshire cats. Umeko looked up into their eyes, gasped, then pounced upon them. Her body screamed at her for the action but she really didn't care! The twins wrapped their arms around her happily.

"Hikari! Yukiru! You have no idea how happy I am to see you both!" Umeko nearly cried into their shoulders.

"We are here to pick you up." Hikari spoke softly rubbing her friend's back.

"And we are going to be late if we don't go now." Yukiru stated with a soft laugh to his sister and their friend.

Umeko moved back and looked at them. Blinking she then looked them over rather carefully. They both were in the male Ouran uniform. Their waist length hair was pulled back to the middle of their heads and… wait.. Ouran… "When did you guys start at Ouran? We are in the same year… I thought you went to the public school. And Kari? Why are you in the male uniform?"

The twins hooked their arms with hers and all but dragged the confused girl off to their car. It reminded her of the time a few days ago that the Hitachiin brothers did this to her but she ended up in the host club's meeting room.

"Well, this one is far more comfortable… And we heard about your family's company. We wanted to come protect you." Hikari stated with a grin.

Yukiru laughed. "The school messed up our information in the transfer and so they think Kari is a guy. Hence the male uniform."

Kari stuck out her tongue at him. "Spoil sport! Ruining my fun!" Yukiru's only response was to laugh, causing a chain reaction of laughter on their way to school.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the school. The three stepped out of the car and Umeko froze. The twins looked at her oddly. 'They are actually waiting for me?' Umeko thought to herself as she spotted the Hitachiin brothers. "They… are actually waiting for me?" She murmured aloud, blushing.

"Who" The twins asked. She pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru talking with Haruhi who had just arrived. They looked at them quietly.

Kari arched a brow and blinked. "Is that Haruhi?" She murmured.

"Holy hell who is he?" Yukiru asked gazing star struck at the brothers.

"Hikaru or Kaoru?" Umeko asked as she looked at her friend.

"Now now little brother. Don't get ahead of yourself. I -WILL- dump cold water on you. Make sure you have your gloves on. We don't need an episode here like at our old school." Hikari muttered looking at her own gloved hands. Yukiru showed his sister his gloved hands and glared at her for the water comment..

"It is their own fault they didn't heed my warning." He muttered ominously as the three of them walked forward.

Hikaru and Kaoru were antsy. Haruhi had just walked up to them. "Why aren't you two in class yet?" She asked them.

"We are waiting for Umeko." Hikaru stated.

"We just want to make sure she is ok." Kaoru added.

"HARUHI!" A pair of voices called out and made the three of them jump. They turned just as another pair of twins scooped up Haruhi and hugged her tightly. Hikaru and Kaoru blinked in shock.

"Hikari! Yukiru! Put me down!" Haruhi cried out. The new twins put her down and grinned at her.

"You cut your hair!" Hikari stated.

"Why?" Yukiru questioned.

"Gum." was Haruhi's reply. "Now… What are you two doing here? I thought that you went to the public school."

"Haruhi? You know these two?" Hikaru asked as he eyed them with distaste. 'The hell is with the long hair?' he thought silently.

"Yeah. I went to preschool, elementary school and middle school with them. They are old friends of mine." She smiled at the brothers before looking at the new twins once more waiting for an answer.

"We transferred in!" Hikari chimed happily.

"We were actually hoping to see you around the school but, we are here on Umeko's behalf." Yukiru stated.

"You are a wet blanket Yuki." Hikari growled. Yukiru just smirked at his sister and patted her on the head. "Stupid little brother." she muttered darkly causing said brother to laugh.

Haruhi smiled. "That brings back memories. Tell me.. Is room 5-A in the elementary school still… deserted?" At the nod of the two twins she laughed.

"Do I even want to know what you three did to that poor public school?" Umeko asked with an arched brow looking at the long haired twins. Three not so innocent grins were her reply. She laughed. Hikaru and Kaoru were confused.

Without warning one of the long hired twins slid up to the Hitachiin brothers like a sly fox and caused them to take a step back. Yukiru looked at both boys, being bold enough to be in their personal space, he grinned at them both before turning his full attention to Hikaru.

"Yuki." Kari's voice had a warning edge to it.

Yukiru paid no attention as he grinned rather seductively at Hikaru. The 'come hither' look in his eyes caused Hikaru to actually blush, then blink as the look turned to pain. "OW! Hey! Let go! Let go!" He cried out as his sister, who was not listening to him, dragged him into the school by his long hair.

"The hell?" Hikaru asked, still blushing as he watched them go. 'That was creepy.' he thought to himself.

"Um.. Please… Don't mind them" Umeko smiled at the Hitachiin brothers. Kaoru walked up to her and wrapped her in a sudden gentle hug. She blushed five shades of red in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked her softly as he pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. He remembered the phone call he and Hikaru had walked in on, in their mother's office.

"I'm alright. I hurt a little… And I didn't want to get out of bed this morning… but I'll survive." She said softly in reply catching Haruhi and Hikaru's attention.

"Well according to what our parents talked about last night you will be coming home with us after the club today, and seeing as it is the weekend tomorrow, we have no school so you can relax all day." Hikaru said with a grin. She smiled at him and Kaoru.

"Thank you for taking me in." She murmured still blushing. She could still feel Kaoru's arms around her even as he pulled his older brother towards the door. Silently she followed them into the school with Haruhi at her side.

Hikaru was ready to have a nervous breakdown by the time it came for the club's activities. The two new twins, Hikari and Yukiru Katashi as they had been introduced to the class as, had been in every single class he had and the same one kept … kept… -TORMENTING- him! A smile here, a wink there, a caress on the back of his neck from behind that sent a shudder through his body. It was bad enough that Yukiru sat behind him, but he really wasn't sure he could endure the rest of the year like that.

Thankfully Hikari, kept smacking Yukiru for his antics, but that really didn't help the elder Hitachiin's nerves. When the bell rang at the end of the day he bolted, not bothering to wait for Kaoru, Haruhi or Umeko. He just had to get out of there. Hikaru didn't bother looking to see if his brother followed in fact he didn't bother looking back until he slammed the door of Music Room Three open and then closed, startling Tamaki and Kyoya. The elder Hitachiin leaned against the door breathing heavily. The two seniors watcher him silently as he moved over to a vacant couch and collapsed upon it.

"Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, slightly worried. When a golden eye looked at the Host Club King he continued. "Are you alright? Where are Kaoru and Haruhi?"

"No. I'm not alright. I can't explain it. Kaoru, Haruhi and Umeko should be on their way." Hikaru responded flatly.

Tamaki blinked at the flatness of Hikaru's voice, then looked overjoyed. "Umeko came to school today? Then she is better! That is good to hear!"

When the door opened again, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Umeko walked in. Everyone got ready in their cosplay outfits (the theme was The Knights of Old) and soon the doors had been opened for business. A couple of hours later the doors opened once more. It caught the attention of everyone in the room as two identical boys walked in. Pure terror shot through Hikaru at the sight of the Katashi twins.

The Katashi twins bowed to the Host Club and guests. "We are sorry to interrupt. Please go back to what you were doing." Yukiru stated.

"Mitsukuni! Takashi!" Hikari called out happily and ran over to them. The two in turn hugged her happily. Yukiru smiled as he wandered in and looked around.

Hikaru sunk down in his place on the couch. Kaoru watched him with worry. He looked from his frightened brother to Yukiru, who had wandered up to and spoke with Kyoya. He looked back to his brother.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked almost timidly. Shaken golden eyes looked up at him, the girls moved closer in anticipation. "If… If your scared of him… Who will protect me from him?"

Hikaru sat up and took his little brother into his arms. "I'll face any fear to keep you safe, Kaoru." He said softly and passionately.

"Hikaru." Kaoru murmured in response holding onto his brother for dear life. The girls near them squealed in delight at their act. However, Kaoru felt his brother tense up. He looked up and saw Hikaru looking into the crystal blue eyes of Yukiru. Yukiru was smirking devilishly at him. The girls squealed and nearly passed out from MOE overload when Yukiru teased Hikaru's hair with a gloved finger. 'What in the heck?' Kaoru thought to himself as he saw his brother blush. He loosened his grip on Hikaru and a moment later Hikaru was on the other side of the room.

Yukiru continued to lean on the back of the couch but kept his eyes locked onto Hikaru's. He extended his gloved hand towards the now frightened Hikaru, curled all of his fingers but his pointer finger into his palm and then flexed his pointer finger at the frightened elder Hitachiin a few times. His eyes held the 'come hither' look once more.

Hikari stalked over to her brother and slapped him upside the head. She then took a hold of his ear and pulled him away from the couch that Kaoru sat on. Kaoru was half confused and half amused by the turn of events. Yukiru was bound, gagged and placed on the couch next to Mori. "Now be good, little brother." Hikari stated with a smirk, as she dusted off her hands from tying up her brother. Yukiru didn't struggle or squirm, he just looked at Mori and Honey with pleading eyes, hoping one of them would release him. They didn't.

Hikaru soon returned to his place next to Kaoru, collapsed into his brother's arms and shivered. Kaoru held him in a comforting embrace while the fan girls squealed in delight.

It wasn't long till all the girls left and the club closed for the day. The Katashi twins sat there talking to Haruhi and Umeko.

"So Hikari. Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Haruhi asked point blank. All the hosts, except Honey and Mori, looked at the Katashi twins in surprise. One twin looked at the other.

"Its comfortable." Hikari replied with a grin.

"Meaning, when we transferred into Ouran our previous school got her record messed up and now Ouran believes she is a boy." Yukiru corrected.

"Bastard." Hikari growled at her brother.

"Bitch." He stated nonchalantly back at her with a grin.

There was a collective gasp heard from most of the hosts, then stunned silence at Hikari's laughter.

"Well you two haven't changed. Now how about answering why you never told me that your family was rich?" Haruhi asked. She was annoyed. 'Damn rich people…' She thought to herself.

"We don't like to flaunt our money. Children in our family have a choice of going to a public or a privet school." Kari stated.

"It is not so much of a choice, but where fate deems us to be." Yuki added.

The group looked confused.

"The Katashi clan is one of the oldest families in Japan. They own various therapeutic resorts around Japan and work in conjunction with my family's doctors. They specialize in the old ways of healing as well as highly accurate fortune telling." Kyoya spoke up suddenly from his laptop. "They also own a horse and cattle ranch in Australia." He added as an after thought.

"Fortune telling?!" Tamaki asked looking like a puppy that as just told he could chew up a good pair of shoes. The Katashi twins nodded while smiling at the Host Club King. "Can I have my fortune told?"

"You are welcome to come to the family grounds if you want. But you need to chose the type of reading you want before you get there." Yukiru stated.

"What are the choices?" Tamaki asked.

"Tea Leaves, Crystal Ball, Taro Cards, Palm Reading and Touch Reading. Everyone in our family can do at least one of them. Yuki and I are Touch Readers. Hence the gloves." Kari grinned as she held up her gloved hands and wiggled her fingers.

"I give out one warning however." Yukiru stated suddenly making everyone look at him. "Everyone in the Katashi family is given the same fortune upon their entry to school. It doesn't matter what level of school it is."

"What is that?" Hikaru finally voiced.

When Yuki spoke his voice was eerie and cold. "To thee there is only one. From thee you cannot read. With thee you are destined to be. For the future between you, weather friend, lover, or mate, has yet to be written."

That evening Hikaru laid on his half of the bed listening to Kaoru and Umeko talking in the guest bedroom next door. He thought over everything that had happened that day and shuddered. Yukiru was creepy in his opinion, no matter how much Umeko and even Haruhi defended him. That fortune given to every member of their family, the way he spoke it, it was like it foretold impending doom upon them. 'But that didn't stop Tono… Oh no.' He thought. 'He had to say he wanted everyone to get their fortunes told tomorrow.'

"I have never seen Hikaru react that way towards anyone before." Kaoru snickered from his perch on Umeko's newly claimed bed. The room looked a lot like his and Hikaru's in the next room. Umeko sat at her desk working on her drawing requests. 'She seems so relaxed. Living here will be good for her.' He thought silently to himself as he smiled.

"Yukiru is harmless. Although he is a bit too forward at times." Umeko replied, laughing softly.

'I like her laugh' Kaoru thought as he smiled at her. "Is Yukiru…um… " He couldn't bring himself to actually ask that question.

Umeko stopped her work and turned towards him, amusement shining in her eyes. "I am not going to say if you could not figure it out by his actions."

Kaoru laughed but sobered up a moment later. "Hikaru is probably still freaked out. I should probably go make sure he is alright. We are going over to the Katashi grounds tomorrow. I think he needs to be mentally prepared for this trip."

"Or at least well rested. One needs all the energy they can have to avoid Yuki like the plague." Umeko stated with a laugh as she stood up with Kaoru and walked him to her door. Kaoru laughed along with her at her remark as they stopped in the doorway.

"Good night Kaoru. See you in the morning." She spoke softly to him.

"Night Umeko." He replied softly leaning down and kissed her cheek. She responded by kissing his in return. After a moment they just stood there looking at one another in surprise. Both of them blushed at each other before he retreated to the sanctuary of his room and she shut the door to hers.

'He kissed me! I kissed him! Oh mom! What do I do now?' She thought to herself as she flopped down on her bed. 'I've liked him for so long! What do I do?' Moments later she got up from her bed gathered her pajamas and headed out of her room to claim the bathroom for an evening shower.

Kaoru leaned against the door of his room. 'I can't believe I did that! I've only known her for a few days. But she actually kissed me back!' He was so lost in his thoughts as he walked over to his part of the bed, that he didn't hear Hikaru ask him what happened. The younger Hitachiin collapsed on his half of the bed, face down.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru poked his brother in the side. Dazed golden eyes looked into concerned golden eyes. "You look like something happened."

"I kissed her…" Kaoru muttered.

"What?! When? Where?" Hikaru couldn't help his curiosity.

"A few minutes ago.. In her doorway… I kissed her cheek… And then she kissed mine." Kaoru stated as he turned his eyes to the wall above his pillow.

"Awe. My baby brother has a crush!" Hikaru teased. Kaoru glared at his brother.

"We've only known her a few days Hikaru! I shouldn't like her like that! Not yet! It's too soon!" Kaoru snapped.

"Calm down, Kaoru. She has been In the same class as us for a long time." Hikaru reasoned.

"So? That doesn't mean that I should automatically fall for her! Hikaru. Feelings like this take time to develop!" Kaoru was sounding close to whining and he didn't like it. He moved up to a sitting position and muttered, "I'm going to take a shower. Maybe that will clear my head…"

Hikaru watched his brother grab a pair of orange pajama pants and walk off out of their room to claim the shower. He ran to the door when he heard Umeko and Kaoru yelp. His eyes were as wide as his brother as they took in Umeko's appearance without her makeup. The pajama tank top and shorts showed them just how badly she needed to get away from her step-mother. There were bruises up and down her legs and arms, hand print bruises around her neck as if she had been choked. And a bruise across her face like she had been struck with not only a hand but a large book. Her wet hair told them she had just got out of the shower.

"…Umeko…" Kaoru murmured softly worry laced his voice.

"We didn't know it was that bad, Umeko." Hikaru said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll heal in time. " she said softly in reply, having gotten over her fright at running into Kaoru while coming out of the bathroom.

"Everything ok, Umeko?" came the sudden deadly voice of her father. The twins stiffened and looked towards Yamato timidly. The large man loomed over them much like Haruhi's father loomed over Tamaki when ever he came to pick her up for a date.

"Daddy… Stop scaring them." She murmured patting her father's chest. "Kaoru and I ran into each other as I was coming out. He didn't know I was in there as I was coming out and I didn't know he was coming in."

"And what about him?" Yamato asked looking at Hikaru.

"I… heard the yelps and came to see what happened…" Hikaru stated before making a hasty retreat back to his room. Maybe Kaoru will forgive him for tossing him to the wolves … or wolf in this case.

"Sir, I mean no harm to your daughter. I honestly didn't know she was in there." Kaoru stated looking up at the taller man. He was so nervous.

Yamato patted Kaoru on the head and laughed. "Don't worry about it, Kaoru. No harm done."

Kaoru let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. 'That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced.' He thought as he watched Yamato head back to where ever it was he had come from. He jumped once more as he heard Umeko giggle.

"Would you believe he's drunk right now?" She smiled at him.

"He is?!" Kaoru was shocked.

"He's a happy drunk." She stated with a smile. Kaoru laughed nervously. Umeko watched him a moment. "Enjoy your shower. See you in the morning." she murmured softly before she disappeared into her room and closed the door.

Kaoru sighed heavily and walked into the bathroom. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought to himself.

Hikaru snickered. His little brother faced down Umeko's intoxicated father, lived to tell the tale, and it seemed like the man was teasing Kaoru. Poor Kaoru. He shook his head and thought about all the bruises he saw on Umeko. He was glad they got her out of that house. Some of those bruises looked new. She needed to recover and badly. He just hoped that living here she would be able to relax and recover.

'But then again… Kaoru said he was falling for her too quickly. It makes me wonder how she feels about him.' He thought to himself. He went to his dresser, grabbed out a pair of blue pajama pants, and sat down on his half of the bed and waited for his brother to return so he could take the shower over next.

'I just hope that if they do get together, she doesn't break his heart.' He thought to himself as he watched for his brother.

"I think I scared your sons, Yuzuha." Yamato laughed as he reentered the dining room.

She laughed and her husband grinned. "Its ok, Yamato. How is she adjusting to her new home?"

"She smiles more and seems to be more relaxed. That makes me overjoyed." He replied with a smile.

"Wonderful! How are you adjusting?" She asked curiously.

"Well aside from the hangover I am bound to have in the morning… I was never one to hold my liquor very well… I think I can finally relax for once. Four years of beatings and…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Well it is all in the past now. I can't thank you both enough for taking my daughter and I in like you have."

Their smiles faltered slightly at Yamato's words but they smiled cheerfully once more. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin sipped their drinks quietly. They looked at one another as Yamato excused himself for bed. It had been a long day, and everyone in the house needed some sleep and soon they, too, headed off to bed.

AN#2: Welcome to the end of chapter 3! Woo! Yeah it was a long one! Sorry for that! But I am still undecided on how many chapters I want this to have before it ends. And No I am not sorry for Tormenting Hikaru. XD I had a lot of fun doing that!

**Hikaru**: I hate you. I hate you so much…

**Me**: Yes. I know. *pats his head* I love you too Hikaru.

**Hikaru: *growls.***

**Anyway! Please review! I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Snowfall

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: The Katashi family is mine. . I use them in various fanfic ideas. If you want to borrow one or more please talk to me first. I do not own OHSHC.

**AN#1**: I want to thank my ever wonderful beta reader Kinllover and I urge all of you to read his story More Then Friendship! It is AWESOME! XD Shameless advertising. :3 Can't help it! My muse is a bit aggravating right now… so this is going to be a… 'filler' chapter I think. Don't worry. The next chapter will be the fortune telling chapter! XD I know you are all excited to find out what will be foretold and what exactly happened in their old school as well as the infamous deserted elementary room 5-A.

**Disclaimer part 2**: I do not own the song used in this chapter.

:_**Warning: **_There is Yaoi in this chapter. If you don't like the idea of Shonen-Aior the thought of boy's love disturbs you then don't read it and go away.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/Dreams_

**-Song Lyrics-**

_**xXx**_

-**Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere**-

_Golden eyes slowly opened in the dark. Was it the rain that woke him? He felt like he was in someone else's room, yet he knew everything within was his. Slowly he got out of bed and walked over to the window. The rain beat down hard on the ground below and against the window. It was his yard, so what was wrong?_

-**I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There-**

_He heard the blankets on the bed move. Without looking, he reached out for what he thought was his brother. His fingers brushed long silken strands of hair, longer then his brother's. He looked and froze. He knew who it was even though his hair was not tied back like it had been at school. He looked, older, more mature and slightly taller. He himself was only 5'10" where this boy…no…man, stood now at 5'8", just an inch taller then his sister. Crystal blue eyes gazed back at him worriedly. _

-**So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark**-

_Ungloved fingers brushed his causing the man to fade away, leaving him alone in the dark. His heart felt heavy at this. He had no idea why. What was wrong with him?_

-**With Your Picture, In My Hands**-

_A silver picture frame faded into existence held in his outstretched hand. He pulled it close to him and looked at the photo held within. It was him and the man from a moment ago. They were grinning at the camera while winking as well, they looked so happy._

-**Story Of a Broken Heart**-

_A tear hit the glass protecting the photo. Something bad had happened to the man, he could feel it. It tore him apart, he had only met the guy yesterday, didn't he? "Yukiru…" He heard his voice whisper, and flinched at how broken and hollow he sounded just by speaking his name. _

-**Stay With MeDon't Let Me GoCause I Can't Be Without You-**

_Arms wrapped around him from behind, strong and warm. He felt the long silken hair of Yukiru against his bare back. His body seemed to react on its own. He placed the frame on the windowsill, removed the man's arms from himself, turned around and wrapped his own arms around him. He rested his forehead against Yukiru's shoulder, as Yukiru once more wrapped his arms around him. "…Hikaru…" Yukiru's voice was sad, strained, as if he were afraid he'd vanish if he let go._

-**Just Stay With MeAnd Hold Me CloseBecause I've Built My World Around You**-

_They stood there, in the dark, holding one another. Fear seemed to make them hold on tighter. The thunder rolled outside. Yukiru slid his hands from Hikaru's back, to his chest, moved them over his shoulders and soon his arms were wrapped around his neck. This pulled them closer to each other. Yukiru was trembling in Hikaru's arms. Hikaru wondered why he felt relieved to be holding him, and also wondered why Yukiru was shaking. He was so, strong willed back in school._

-**And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without YouSo Stay with MeJust Stay With Me-**

"_Don't leave me…" Yukiru whispered softly through tears. Hikaru felt them fall against his shoulder and roll down his chest. What was it that had him this worked up? Did something scare him? He just held him closer in response. "…Never…" He heard himself softly vow. What caused him to say that? Was he just comforting him? He lifted his head as Yukiru leaned back from him. Their eyes locked and a moment later their lips crashed against each other in a heated passionate kiss._

Hikaru jumped awake. Sweat covered his body. His dream was so vivid. He brought his had up to his lips and shivered. He could still feel the kiss. Looking next to him he saw Kaoru sleeping blissfully unaware of his fully awake brother. Hikaru got up and headed to the window looking outside. It was a clear night, unlike his dream.

-**I'm Trying And Hoping, For The DayWhen my touch is enoughTo Take The Pain Away**-

He put a hand on the cold glass of the window and looked over once more at Kaoru. He knew his brother was falling fast for the girl in the next room. While he was happy about it, he was also jealous as well. Jealous that Umeko was taking his brother from him.

"_Don't leave me…"_

Hikaru went rigid at the haunting pained voice of Yukiru, from his dream. He looked back to the window and could have sworn he saw the sad crystal blue eyes from his dream and a ghostly hand pressed against his on the other side of the glass. He blinked and saw his own reflection. In his dream it seemed as if Yukiru just wanted his touch to ease whatever pain it was he felt. What had caused the pain in the first place?

-**Cause I've Searched For So LongThe Answer Is ClearWe'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear**-

The hand on the glass fisted. It frustrated the hell out of him! The guy openly flirts with him, teases him to the point of a nervous breakdown and now he haunted his dreams and claimed dominance over his thoughts? He'd confront the bastard in the morning about it. He had to get past this. It was obvious to him just by all of that alone that Yukiru was gay, but he wasn't, damn it! Or was he?

His fist hit the windowsill roughly and loudly. Now he was questioning his own sexuality! Kaoru wouldn't have a problem with this if he were in his shoes… would he? Hikaru looked once more at his sleeping brother. Kaoru continued to sleep peacefully. The smile on his lips told Hikaru that his brother was dreaming about Umeko. Kaoru sighed softly in his sleep. Hikaru sighed heavily and returned to bed. He drifted to sleep once more.

-**Stay With MeDon't let Me goCause I Can't Be Without You**-

_Golden eyes opened once more to the darkness, the rain beat heavily against the window. It was soothing some how. He looked towards where Kaoru would normally be and frowned. His brother wasn't there, Yukiru was though. The man was curled into his side, eyes closed, and their bare legs intertwined under the blankets. He had his arm around Yukiru, holding him close._

-**Just Stay With MeAnd Hold Me CloseBecause I've Built My World Around You-**

_Hikaru turned slightly on the bed to wrap his other arm around him. It felt right some how, but this was just a dream… right? He wouldn't feel like this in the waking world would he? Yukiru stirred slightly in his sleep as Hikaru held him closer and tighter. _

"_What are you doing to me?" He murmured softly into Yukiru's hair. He felt Yukiru's arms snake around him and Yukiru's face nuzzle his chest, lovingly, yet Yukiru didn't wake up. _

-**And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without YouSo Stay with MeJust Stay With Me-**

"_Don't leave me… Hikaru…" Yukiru murmured into Hikaru's chest, alerting him that Yukiru was now awake. Hikaru held him closer and gently rubbed his back. It was a soothing gesture. A moment later Hikaru rolled Yukiru onto his back, causing those crystal blue eyes to open and look up at him. Yukiru moved his arms to encircle Hikaru's neck, while Hikaru hovered over him. Hikaru searched Yukiru's eyes for answers to all of his questions. Yukiru in turn searched his own eyes._

-**I've searched my heart overSo many many timesNo you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at nightOur Picture Hangs Up To-**

"_What are you doing to me?" Hikaru questioned softly._

"_You know the answer to that." Came the reply just as soft, with a loving edge to it. Crystal Blue eyes shifted upwards. Golden eyes followed the direction to the wall. There were several pictures hanging there._

-**Remind Me Of The DaysYou Promised Me We'd Always BeAnd Never Go AwayThat's Why I Need You To Stay-**

"_Memories. Yet to be." He murmured. Yukiru chuckled causing Hikaru to look down at him._

"_Don't question yourself, Hikaru. It isn't like you. You will understand things in time." It was an all-knowing tone in the uke's voice. _

_The seme blinked then leaned swiftly down and captured the lips waiting for him. The kiss was heated, passionate, loving, and it lead to other things._

-**Stay With MeDon't let Me goCause I Can't Be Without YouJust Stay With MeAnd Hold Me CloseBecause I've Built My World Around YouAnd I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without YouSo Stay with MeJust Stay With Me-**

_The lovers were wrapped in each other's arms as they calmed down from their passion. Was it possible to fall asleep in a dream? What was with Yukiru's words? How… no. He wouldn't bother with that now. All he did was close his eyes and hold the man closer._

-**oh.. oh ohdon't leaveso I stay waiting in the dark... -**

Golden eyes opened once again. Hikaru looked over to the other side of the bed and spotted his brother. He let out a soft sigh when he saw that Kaoru was still asleep. He wondered what His brother was dreaming of.

"…Umeko…" Kaoru murmured in his sleep. Jealousy flashed through Hikaru's gaze but then he remembered his own dreams and Yukiru that awaited him there. He blushed as he recalled the more… intimate… details of his dream. He wasn't sure now if he could even look at the guy the same after that.

It was still dark as Hikaru got out of bed once more and headed into the bathroom. Dying his hair might calm his nerves.

_**xXx**_

Elsewhere in the home of the Katashi twins, In the darkness of his own room, Yukiru was wide awake. His own nerves were on edge as he looked around at the dark room.

"…What the hell kind of dream did I just have?" He asked the darkness. The deep blush on his own face was all the answer he really needed.

_**xXx**_

**AN#2 **: Welcome to the end of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! It took me a long time to find the right song to torment Hikaru with.

**Hikaru**: Damn you! Not again!

**Me**: *giggles*

**Hikaru**: *glares*

**Yukiru: *drags Hikaru away***

**Anyway! As I said before the next one will have the fortunes in it. And I finally decided to sum this story up in roughly 10 chapters total. So as of now there are only 6 left! Wish me luck!**


End file.
